


Blackmail

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bribery, F/M, M/M, Masterbatio, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl watches a couple in the woods. Three months later, he meets them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



> This one is from a prompt given to me by the wonderful Bella_Monoxide. If you love Rickyl fluff and adorable Judith, please read her series The Little Things . . . in the Apocalypse. I hope you like this one. I've never written slash before, but I quite enjoyed it. I may have forgotten some tags, but by now, you should know what you're getting into with me. Drop me a line people! Let me know what ya'll think.

Blackmail

Daryl was exhausted and hungry. He’d been tracking this doe for a day and a half and she was starting to show him up. He was frustrated and just about ready to call it and go back home. He had come too far though to tuck his tail between his legs and run, he was invested in this and he’d be damned if he didn’t claim his prize. He sat beneath an oak tree and pulled a sandwich and a bottle of water out of his rucksack. He took his time and savored his ham and cheese wishing he had some chips or something to go with it. There was no money to go to the grocery store. A few nights ago, Merle had come back to the shitty trailer they were renting with a bag of food under his arm. There was deli meat, cheese, bread, and a box of instant grits. He had a six pack in his other hand that he took straight to his room. The next morning, he was gone and Daryl didn’t question it, he was just happy to have food and quiet.  
He relaxed under the tree for longer than he should have. All the walking, coupled with the extreme Georgia heat knocked him for a loop. Finally, he put the rucksack on his back, grabbed his crossbow, and continued on. He caught sight of his precious prey almost an hour later. She was trying to keep herself hidden from the hunter, but she underestimated his skill and prowess. Standing far enough away to where his prey could not sense him, he took aim with his crossbow. His bolt flew straight, but in the last second before it hit home, a woman’s scream pierced the silence causing the doe to run. “Fuck. It. To. Hell!” he whispered to himself. He looked around, but couldn’t see the deer anywhere. He wondered about the scream and was briefly concerned, then he remembered that he’d lost his dinner because of it. That bitch better have been murdered, cause if she was still alive, he’d kill her himself.  
He didn’t hear anything as he traipsed through the woods in the direction the scream had come from. Maybe she had been murdered. This would be a good spot for it. No one around to hear it, typically, and you could dig a whole anywhere or just let the body rot in the elements. He was moving stealthily beneath the canopy of oak; if the killers were still here, he didn’t want them to feel threatened by his presence. He was not in the mood to deal with any unstable motherfuckers right now. He could hear cries and moans coming from a clearing up ahead. They could be torturing her, but it almost sounded like she was enjoying it. He crept closer, but stayed hidden behind the tree line. As he peered around an unusually wide oak, he got the surprise of his life. She most certainly had not been murdered, but was indeed being tortured. He knew people came out to the woods to fuck, mostly stupid teenagers, but he’d never caught anybody doing it before. She was lying on her back on top of a blue and white blanket, her long dark hair fanned out into the dirt and leaves. The man above her was pounding into her relentlessly, one hand covering her mouth, presumably to keep her from screaming again. He thought this may not be a consensual act he was witnessing, until she wrenched his hand away from her mouth and pulled him into a kiss. He could hear them both moaning, their bodies slapping together, and he was getting hard. He should have just walked away, he should have just gone home or tried to find another deer, but he couldn’t keep his eyes of their bodies. He leaned back against the tree and unbuckled his pants. Turning his head slightly to the right so he could keep his eyes on them, he pushed down his holey jeans and ragged boxers releasing his erect cock. The man with the dark, curly hair was fucking her with a punishing pace. Daryl was surprised that a woman as skinny as her could take it without getting snapped in two. He knew if he was the one fucking her, she’d have been broken in half by now. He didn’t like skinny women; he liked ‘em with a little meat on their bones. No fat chicks, of course, but he liked having something to hold onto when he fucked.  
When the man flipped them over, he got a full view of her body. No tits to speak of, period. Nothing bouncing, nothing to grab or suck on. What the hells the point, he thought to himself. Didn’t keep him from pumping his own cock though. It was what he was watching that had him aroused, not who. He supposed he’d fuck her though, if he ever had the chance. No point in refusing a fuck if it’s offered, but he would never get the offer. She wasn’t skanky or drunk enough to let a stupid, dirty redneck touch her. He kept moving his hand up and down his hard cock, spreading his leaking pre come with every swipe at his head. Her moans and gasps became louder and more pronounced. He didn’t know for sure, but he would bet that she was about to come. His own pace quickened as she began to bounce harder and faster. When he heard her scream, he almost shot his load right then, but was able to reign himself in when the man pushed her off him and put her on her hands and knees. When Daryl saw the size of the man’s cock, he moaned embarrassingly to himself. Shit, he thought, no wonder she was screaming. He watched the man push his enormous cock in and out of her from behind, one hand on her hip and one on her back holding her down. Daryl was at the edge, he felt the burning in his belly and was able to keep himself quiet as he came all over his hand and the forest floor. The other man came at the same time, loudly.  
Daryl scrambled to pull up his pants and grab his stuff without drawing attention to himself. However, tripping over a tree root didn’t help his escape. He was sure the loud ‘Oomph’ he let out when he got the wind knocked out of his lungs brought attention to his failed escape. The curly haired man perked up when he heard a noise. He shielded the woman beneath him thinking a wild animal had found them. When he scanned his surroundings and found nothing lurking, he relaxed. He and his woman re-dressed, grabbed the blanket and walked back towards the main highway. Daryl was long gone by then.

 

Three Months Later  
Daryl had been relieved when he and Merle had found the quarry. He wasn’t stuck being alone with his brother anymore, or being alone period if he didn’t want to be. Even if those people didn’t like them much, at least they let them stay for a bit. Merle was gonna get them kicked out sooner or later though, he was pretty sure of that. He didn’t have problem with anybody in camp, they all seemed like nice enough people, except maybe that prick that was beating his wife, and the cop. Merle had already given him strict orders to stay away from the married couple, her bad choices were none of their business. The cop though, Merle was set on pissing him off as much as possible. Merle and cops didn’t get along, he had this aversion to authority figures. Daryl had already come between those two a few times and they’d only been here a few weeks. That cop and the skinny bitch who was always around him seemed familiar, but he didn’t really care. He knew for a fact he’d never been one of the cops to arrest Merle, he’d gotten to know all of them personally, and the anorexic chick certainly wouldn’t have hung in his circle of friends, if he had a circle of friends.  
He woke up before dawn, just like every morning, to go hunting. Maybe if he could keep these people fed, they would be able to overlook Merle’s asshattery. No one else was up yet. Merle was still snoring like a buzz saw, and he took advantage to sneak out before anybody could try to talk to him. As he was heading out of camp, he heard footsteps crunching dead leaves. It didn’t sound like a walker, they were moving at a regular pace and he didn’t hear any of those god awful moans and groans. He ducked behind a bush and waited for whoever, or whatever it was to make their entrance. Just as the sun shown over the horizon, a man and a woman, came through the brush. It was Shane and Lori, and she was holding a blue and white blanket.  
He thought about that blanket all day, almost to distraction. He now knew why they seemed so familiar to him, he had watched them fuck in the woods a few months back. He had heard through some of the people in camp that her husband had died right before this all happened. Apparently, he and Shane had been friends. He wondered if he had been dead when he found them in the woods. Whether he was or wasn’t, it was a shitty thing to do in his opinion.  
When he got back to camp the next day, he found the buck he’d been tracking being eaten by a walker while everyone stood around and watched. As disappointing as that was, he had no idea what was coming next. A total stranger had handcuffed Merle to a roof in Atlanta and left him there to die. He said he hadn’t had a choice, that Merle didn’t play well with others. Well, no shit Sherlock! Everybody in camp knew that, but they still took him to the city with them. Dumbasses knew what they were getting into having Merle on the run with them. It was decided they would go back for him, but Daryl had to take care of some personal business first.  
He found Shane in the clearing above the lake. “Hey! Deputy Asshole! I think we need to talk,” he said as he stalked up to Shane.  
“If this is about the choke hold, I was just trying to protect my friend. You’re a loose cannon Dixon, just like your brother.”  
“I ain’t nothing like Merle, you best remember that sunshine. And as for your friend? I think he’d want to know you’re fucking his wife.” Shane’s mouth dropped to the floor.  
“You don’t know what the fuck you’re saying Dixon.” He kept his eyes on the ground.  
“Oh, I think I do douche bag. ‘Bout three months back, I come across a couple fucking in the woods. Looked a lot like ya’ll. They had this blanket, same one I saw her holding when I caught ya sneaking back into camp yesterday morning.”  
“You think he’s gonna believe your lying, redneck ass? He’s known me since we was kids. He knows what kind of man I am. He won’t believe it,” the cop said defiantly.  
“Well then, I guess it’ll be my word against yours, huh. I think, if he knows what kind of man you are, he won’t have a bit of trouble believing me.”  
Shane sighed heavily. “Alright Dixon, what do you want? To keep quiet, what do you want?” Daryl thought about it for a second. He had this cop by the balls. Merle would be so proud of him.  
“Two things. Me and your friend are gonna bring my brother back. We get to stay in this camp. You ignore him, you overlook everything he says and does. If he provokes you, walk away. He only does it to piss you off anyway. I’ll keep my eye on him, keep him in line.”  
“Sure thing, but we got kids here. He does anything to scare them, or anybody else, deals off. Got it?”  
“Yeah, I got it.” Daryl said smugly.  
“What’s the other thing? You said there were two. Get on with it.” Daryl had never felt this bold or powerful. He was going to take advantage of the situation he had fallen into.  
“I want a piece of the action.”  
“What action?”  
“You and Twiggy. Just one time, nothing more.”  
“You want a threesome?” Shane asked incredulously.  
“Yup. Right now, before we go to the city. I’m pretty fucking pissed off right now, and I got a long trip ahead of me. Wouldn’t want me to start shooting off my mouth, now would ya?”  
“Fuck man, Lori ain’t gonna go for that. She hates you and your asshole brother.”  
“I don’t give a fuck,” Daryl spat at the deputy. “You think she’s my type? Hell no! I already watched you two fuck once. Do you think she’d like for me to tell her husband how loud she was screaming when you fucked her?”  
“Naw man. Just give me a minute to talk to her, explain the situation. We’ll sneak away from camp and meet ya back here.”  
As the curly haired man walked away to retrieve the woman, Daryl called out to him. “Oh, and Shane? Bring the blanket. I kinda like it.”  
During the ten minutes it took for Shane to return with Lori, Daryl had rationalized this whole situation. One, he hadn’t been properly laid in months. Two, never in a million years would he have the chance to fuck a woman like her. Yeah, he still thought she was a whore, but at least she had all her teeth. And three, he had to admit, Shane kinda intrigued him. He’d never once thought of touching a man before, and his ideal threesome would have involved a couple sets of D cups, but ever since he’d watched him fuck, it had crossed his mind. He wondered what it would feel like to be fucked so hard he screamed.  
He could hear them approaching. Fuckers were so loud, he was surprised they’d lasted this long. Daryl heard Lori’s mouth, bitching and protesting. He caught them as soon as they came into the clearing. “You can shut your mouth right now Olive Oyl, or I can spend the next hour, in a box truck, getting to know your husband a lot better. Your choice.”  
She looked at Daryl, his eyes dark and staring back at her. She looked at Shane who just nodded his head. She looked at the ground. “Okay,” was all she said.  
“Lay the blanket out Shane.” He took two steps closer to Lori. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Not angry at you. Just upset about my brother. I’m gonna do ya right.”  
He put his hand on her face and brought her lips to his. She hesitated at first, but when he swept his tongue over her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to him. He could see out of his peripheral vision Shane was approaching and held up his hand to stop him. He pulled his mouth away from Lori’s and turned to face the officer. “You get to watch this time. You can take your turn after.”  
He re-attached his lips to hers and turned, walking her backwards to the blanket, pulling at her tank to as they went. He guided her to lay on her back on the blanket and removed his pants and underwear while standing above her. She moaned when she saw the size of him. His pride swelled at the sound. He wasn’t as long as Shane, but he was thicker. Daryl knelt before her and leaned over to remove her jeans. He heard Shane unbuckle his belt and snapped his head to the side, pointing a finger at him. “Tuck it in Walsh. It ain’t your turn yet.” He turned his attention back to the woman beneath him. He tugged her pants down and off, then pulled the tank above her head. She was even skinnier that she had been before, it that were possible. He didn’t much care about that right now. He knew she didn’t want him, that she wasn’t attracted to him and most certainly wasn’t in love with him. For one brief moment, he felt bad about what he was doing, but not bad enough to stop. He was half hard from anticipation. He really did want her to enjoy this, if she could. He ran his hands down her body, trying to squeeze her nonexistent breasts. He settled for licking, biting and sucking her buds to hardness. She grabbed him by the back of the head and held him in place. She was beginning to like it, he could tell. He could smell her arousal now and it made him rock hard. He trailed wet, open mouthed kisses down her stomach to her core. He dipped his head between her thighs and licked her from pussy to clit.  
“Aahh! Aahh!” she moaned loudly. “Please Daryl! Please make me come!” He sucked her clit between his lips and shoved two fingers inside her. Holy Hell she was tight. He would never have imagined this woman could be this tight. No wonder she had screamed so loud when Walsh fucked her. He continued his assault with his tongue and his fingers and she began to buck her hips up to meet his mouth. “Oh fuck! Yes! Please! Don’t stop!”  
He lifted his head. “Nope,” he said and climbed his way back up her body, licking her tight, tanned skin up her stomach, to the valley between her breasts, and up her neck to the spot right below her ear. “Ya ain’t coming like that. You’re gonna come on my dick, like a good whore.” He felt her body tremble at his words. “You like being a whore, don’t ya? Ya like being Walsh’s whore? Ya like being my whore?” Lori could only mumble incoherently at this point. He had taken her to the brink with his tongue and fingers and left her there in desperation. She had a new found respect for the youngest Dixon brother. Rick, nor Shane, nor any other man she had ever been with had brought her this close to orgasm with so little effort. Daryl supported himself with one hand and used the other to pump himself a couple of times as he rubbed the head of his cock against her clit and her soaking wet opening. He bent his head and ravaged her mouth as he slowly pushed inside her.  
Her sharp intake of breath made him pause, but only for a moment. She wrapped her arms around his back and lifted her legs higher and tighter around his waist, trying to push herself into him. “Don’t be afraid Daryl. Just fuck me. Please.” He continued to push himself through her tight walls. Once he was fully seated inside her warm, wet pussy he pulled out and slammed back inside her. Being gentle and slow was impossible. She was scratching her ragged nails down his back and they were both panting like dogs in the summer heat. He was not gonna last, but he was determined that she would come first. He wasn’t gonna be a complete asshole about things. He unwrapped her legs from around his body and lifted them until her knees hit her chest, allowing him to go as deep as possible. Sweat was rolling off them and he sped up his movements. “Come for me whore. Come all over my dick. Say my name.” She squeezed his dick like a vice. A variation of curse words, along with his name came falling from her lips as she came harder than a freight train. Just a few thrusts later, Daryl spilled his seed inside her, his own litany of curse words falling from his lips.  
After their orgasms faded, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. Catching his breath, he looked up at Shane, still standing in the same spot, his hand cupping the enormous tent in his pants. “Hey Officer Asshole! Did you enjoy the show? I think your woman did. I got to hand it to ya man, she’s a good fuck. Now get over here and clean her come off my dick.” Shane’s eyes were wide, and shocked, but he walked to the blanket and got on his knees before the redneck.  
“You gonna do a little something for me too?”  
“Fuck no! I don’t do men douche bag. You can take care of yourself.” Daryl turned his head and looked at Lori. “Give your lover here one last kiss, but don’t touch him. He don’t belong to you no more. This is over between the two of ya’ll. You’re going back to your husband. Now open your mouth deputy and get to work.” Lori sat up and gave Shane a kiss that held no passion or desire whatsoever. When she lay back down, Daryl put his arm around her and pulled her body to his. He didn’t do it because of emotion, he just needed something to ground him in case he enjoyed having a man’s hot mouth around his dick.  
Shane unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down just far enough to set his raging erection free, then he dipped his head down over Daryl’s flaccid length and licked circles around the head. Daryl’s breath hitched and he tightened his grip around Lori’s body. He made a high pitched keening sound that he would deny until the day he died. Shane’s mouth soon engulfed him and he felt the back of Shane’s throat. As his head bobbed up and down, making a sweep across Daryl’s slit with his tongue, he pumped his own cock with one hand and gently manipulated Daryl’s balls with the other. He had never felt anything like this before. Where Lori’s tight walls sucked the come right out of him, Shane’s hot, wet mouth and lavishing tongue worshipped him in a way he’d never experienced. “Do you like that Daryl?” Lori asked quietly, almost seductively as she ran her hand up and down his still covered chest. “Do you like the way Shane makes you feel?”  
“Y . . . yes,” he stuttered, his body trembling. He had grown hard again the second he felt the other man’s tongue on him, and could now feel a second orgasm building like a fire in his belly.  
“How does he taste Shane? Tell me,” she said.  
He popped off long enough to say, “Tastes so good. I can taste him with you Lori and it’s like fucking heaven. Best cock I ever had,” then he took Daryl into his mouth again and continued his assault. By this time, Daryl was shaking like a leaf and moaning uncontrollably. He was so close to coming again and needed to fill the cop’s throat with his release. He reached out and grabbed him by the back of the head to hold him in place as he shot his load into his mouth. And as before, Shane came with a roar at the same time.  
He lifted his head from between the redneck’s thighs and licked the come from his mouth. Daryl’s eyes were shut tight as he came down from his high. No one said a word or moved for what seemed like forever, until Daryl let go of Lori. He just lay on the blanket while she and Shane gathered themselves and their clothes. “Better get your lazy ass up redneck, or you’re gonna miss your ride to the big city,” Shane said sarcastically. He pulled his body off the blanket and got dressed as Lori folded it. They just stood around a bit, in awkward silence until Lori spoke.  
“So, you won’t say anything to Rick?”  
“No,” Daryl replied, “but ya know what you’re doing ain’t right. I mean, I understand, ya thought he was dead, but he ain’t. That boy of yours needs his family back. I see you two fucking again, I’ll tell him.”  
“Fair enough,” she said. Before she walked away with Shane, she went to Daryl and whispered in his ear. “You’re absolutely amazing.” As he watched them walk away, he heard the officer ask, “He didn’t use a condom, did he?”


End file.
